narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182
Ääh Warum leerst du denn deine Disse? Bin jetzt ein wenig verwirrt, ob ich hier hinschreiben soll... Naja denkst du an den Adm? Ninjason 19:33, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) gespielt hab ichs nicht, ich werds mit am 19ten jedenfalsl holen, dann kann ich mehr berichten LipiNoBakuha 21:07, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) geht klar, beim nächsten mal achte ich drauf =P DasallmächtigeJ 20:27, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ähm... wenn du Kapitel517.png aufmachst siehst du da auch die alte Version <:) oder das Bild nur mit Sai, weil das bei mir immer noch die alte version ist. (Ups, wegen der alten Version).°Aizen° 22:46, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sorry deswegen hatte es eilig°Aizen° 22:51, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey, ich will Kankuros Squad machen, weiß aber net genau wie ich ihn nennen soll. Meine Idee wäre ja das direkte "Kankuros Hinterhalt Team". ..hast du ne bessere idee? :D Sum2k3 22:53, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, gut, macht sinn. Nenn ich es vorläufig erstmal "Eingriffsteam" ..kann man ja verschieben ..ist aber wirklich doof wegen der Benennung. Sum2k3 23:07, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du schon die RAWs zu 517? Hast ja gestern noch mein eines Bild ersetzt, ohne den "Kankuro is Chef"-Text. Wäre gut wenn du mir Bilder von der 5. Division, dem Intelsquad und das Sensor-Team machen könntest ..eigentlich nur, weil bei denen das MS-Wasserlogo zu sehen ist und es entsprechend nicht verwendet wird (von mir persönlich jedenfalls, ich glaube die wiki nimmt die auch nicht). naja, blubb..bist ja eh erst heute abend da. ^^ Sum2k3 14:59, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, komisch das die Originale erst später rauskommen.. Aber gut. Hat keine Eile mit den Bildern, wollte es nur erstmal anfragen ob du die machen könntest, weil die Artikel jetzt erst einmal ohne Bild sind (ist nicht die Welt, man erkennt eh nicht bei allen etwas) ..im übrigen meinte ich Sensor-Team, nicht medizinisches TEam. Meinst alle? Also "Angriffs-Einheit", "Medizinische-Einheit", "Nahkampf-Einheit", "Mittelstrecken-Einheit", etc? Klingt aufjedenfall besser^^ Sum2k3 20:26, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) argh.. ich und meine ungeduld. xD sry, hab jetz drei unbenannt ..na hoffen wir erstmal auf das beste :) Sum2k3 20:37, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich stelle es dir gerne zur Verfügung, die Artikel umzubennen wie du es für richtig hälst.^^ Oder wir finden ein Ort, an dem alle ihre Meinung dazu geben können ..z.b. auf der Disse von Die Shinobi-Allianz. Sum2k3 21:52, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) tut mir leid das mit den Pixel funktioniert bei mir immer noch nicht richtig deshalb sieht das jetzt bei Daimyou hässlich aus. Was für ein Converter benutzt du eigentlich für die Bilder ich machs ganz normal mit PictureConverter.°Aizen° 22:28, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) tu ich auch, das bild mit Akatsuki war von Yusuke89.°Aizen° 15:40, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) also mit dem frost land bin ihc mir in sofern sicher weil es lagen zwei länder im weg von böse zu gut das waren auf der akarte au skapitel 515 land der heißen wellen un iwa smit mist, da aber heiße quellen und frost evakuiert wurden geh ich davon aus, das der kleine pipsel da das frost land ist, zu ishi no kumi in kapitel 515 sind ja diverse ländernamen eingetragen un iwio hatte ich das original script gelesen un da war das reich zwischen suna und iwa als ishi no kumi eingetragenErnie1992 20:08, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mmh das soll einer wissen... hoffe mal kishi hat einen fehler gemacht was den mist teil meint weil ein teil von kiri ersma dahin zukritzeln is dumm, äh von gut zu böse mein ich von tobi zu kumo di estrecke wo di ebeiden reichen evakuiert werden mussten, deswegen war da das frostland für mich weil nur das für diese stelle in frage kamErnie1992 20:28, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sasori17 Hey, Johnny, mal was lustiges, weils ja die Diskussion über Killerbees Namen gab: in ziemlich vielen Wikis wird der Raikage mit dem engl. Buchstaben A, Killerbee auch als B, Jay mit J und Shii mit C bezeichnet :)Sasori17 16:23, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Weiß ich, weil ich mich auch für die jap. Sprache interessiere, aber ich finds einfach witzig.Sasori17 16:41, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Jop.Sasori17 16:46, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Eh, Johnny, wie siehts denn mit der Spoilerung bei Kuchiyose no Jutsu aus (wegen Pains Tausendfüssler)? Müsste der nicht normal schon entspoilert sein?Sasori17 15:54, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ? Danke weiß alles über naruto aber bin ja neu hier manchmal kann ich fehler machen ich frage in zukunft nach danke Danke Johnny Bist ein echt guter Mitglied hier hey johnny du bist falsch,kankuro hat diese technik schon oft benutzt zB gegen sasori deshalb lösch ich das mal solange ok? ---- die fingerzeichen hab ich verschoben, die gehören doch zu kakashis doton-kuchiyose-jutsu bzw. zum Tausendfüssler. Die sind so speziell das ich die in die entsprechenden artikel verschoben habe. Es sei denn, die Fingerzeichen gehören nicht zu kakashi und sind die für alle kuchiyose-tiere, dann hab ich mich verschaut.--DasallmächtigeJ 23:25, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Episode 152 weil der inhalt nicht stimmt da müsste eigentlci da smit akatsuki und narutos treffen mit itachi stehen Rufy2468 17:27, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) erst in der nächsten folge ist wieder fröhlich und nicht in der Hallo bitte kannst du mir sagen wer gewinnt Naruto oder Pain??? Ich kann mir nirgends ein manga von naruto kaufen ich habe schon danach gesucht WIRKLICH also bitte sag es mir wie es weiter geht stirbt pain oder naruto und was ist mit Hinanata und den Fuchsgeist??? und mit kakashi???? Bitte sage es mir Lg Celinechien <333 hey ich wollte dir danken für die super beiträge die du uns hier lieferst ! der Anime geht einfach net voran da freut es mich wenigstens schonmal alles was folgt zu lesen! Good Work und Weiter so!! ---- Keine Ahnung, bei mir sieht alles wie immer aus --Th(ôô)mas 15:51, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) team 7 hey johny, wollte fragen ob man bei den veränderungen der charakter von team 7 auch kakashi in seiner jugend bei dem angriff von tobi und kyuubi nehmen sollte ? Sasuke 94 19:09, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) tut mir leid das du das so empfunden hast. nur ich hatte das 2. bild von amaterasu hinzugefügt, worauf du das bild gelöscht hast und selber genauso eingefügt hast. daher dachte ich du wolltest, dass man denkt du hättest es gefunden und eingefügt. ---- Ja, dass ist so ungefähr vor einem Monat rausgekommen.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:46, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Parameter? Hi, Johny, kannst du mir sagen wie du solche parameter erstellst. würd ich nähmlich auch sehr gern können. Thx im Vorraus:) na dann sorry... da haben wir uns missverstanden und das dieses bild schon als spoiler existiert hat, habe ich leider vollkommen übersehen. dafür auch nochmal ein sry. was sagsten zu den letzten Kapiteln von gantzErnie1992 19:58, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) also soweit ich weiß ist de runbekannt und nur jemand der sich afu den hilferuf gemeldet hat. ich möchte endlich mal di ebusinesstypen gegen di eganz großen kämpfen sehen, so wie das in dem einen kapitel aussah können die doch das ganze teil hops nehmenErnie1992 20:49, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- Es ist wieder AdM-Zeit =P.--DasallmächtigeJ 20:45, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bearbeitungen hey johny ich bin jetzt ziemlich lange auf dieser seite und auch immer online, aber ich schaffs einfach nicht irgendetwas zu verbessern oder tuhe es nicht weil ichs dann falsch mache, obwohl ich mich in grammatik und rechtschreibung gut auskenne, hast du da irgendwelche hilfeseiten oder vorschläge für mich Sasuke 94 21:16, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei den änderungen und auf der seite gibt es keine probleme, aber ich tuhe es selbst einfach nicht, weil es dann vielleicht sofort wieder zurückgesetzt wird Sasuke 94 21:27, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht könnte ich mit den bearbeitungspflichtigen oder mit einigen episoden anfangen Sasuke 94 21:33, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß das du ein erfahrener Naruto-Fan bist deswegen könntest du mal bei Disskusion: Tobi schauen da hab ich was reingeschrieben, das musst du dir mal dringend anschauen!!! hey johny hab die übersetzung des shinra tensei unter trivia geschrieben ist das in Ordnung Sasuke 94 23:15, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) na als kiri und konoha nin wird man schon die ein oder andere hilfe von madara bekommen xDD Sasuke 94 23:25, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Die seite tv tokyo existiert nicht, soll man sie vielleicht erarbeiten. Sasuke 94 15:21, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) habs mal vorgeschlagen weils ja der sender von naruto ist. Sasuke 94 12:25, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gantz Hey, da ich ja weiß das du Gantz auch gern liest, wollt ich einfach ma iwo darüber labern. Abgesehen davon, dass der Manga ziemlich brutal ist, ist er auch sehr humoristisch. Ich bin grad bei Kapitel 53, wo sie den zweiten Alien besiegt haben. Den Hund find ich einfach nur geil. xD bzw. die Kommentare von Gantz. Ich frag mich, warum ich nicht eher mal geschaut habe wie Gantz ist. Super Manga, super Empfehlung von dir (wenn auch passiv, bzw hast ja iwann ma auf Aeris blog geschrieben). Was mich nur stört ist der Fakt, das alles mit Computer gemacht wurde und man dies besonders bei den Hintergründen sieht. :/ Sum2k3 23:20, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) AdM hey jonny ich hatte da eine tolle Idee zum Adm könntest du dir das mal anschauen Diskussion:Artikel des Monats DarkPain14 14:08, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi könnte man nicht auch noch hidan dazunehmen ? Dieser Arikel hat keine Spoiler. Und ist zudem interessant wegen der Spiziellen Technik die hidan benutzt. Blonder_Tobi 20:31, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok ich schlage hidan dann im nächsten monat vor. ab wann kann man denn immer anfangen vorzuschlagen ? Blonder_Tobi 23:17, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ok danke für die info werde ich machen. :)Blonder_Tobi 11:20, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi johnny, kennst du zufällig eine Seite außer mangastream, wo es hdmangas gibt, weil ich brauch screenshots von alten Kapiteln und mangastream hat ja nur die letzten fünf. also meinmanga, citymanga, mangafox, all die Seiten haben immer so eine etwas schlechtere Qualität.°Aizen° 14:24, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Johnny könntest du mir erklären warum jetzt Enton als ein Kekkei Genkai betrachtet wird. Ich habe bis jetzt nichts davon mit kommen danke im vor raus. Dragoneyes1 o.k.Zu denn spoiler, das hab ich versucht bei kekkai Genkai wegen Gari und Pakura, aber i-wie hab ich es voll vergeigt.am ende war meine Spalte doppel so groß wie die anderen XD.DarkPain14 23:58, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) noch was ich glaub wir sind alle Nachtaktiv XD. thank you :) °Aizen° 10:51, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Suigetsu wie kann es sein, dass er nach seinem Schwert sucht, obwohl es schon zerbrochen ist?DarkPain14 10:53, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hiruko jonny ich hab was erstaunliches gefunden. 塵遁, Jinton = Tsuchikage 迅遁, Jinton ''= Hiruko = Swift Element (englischer Name) das sind zwei verschiedene Elemente.Sollen wir jetzt eine eigene Seite für das Swift Element erstellen?DarkPain14 12:21, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jinton hast du schon die raws? damit wir mal das mit bakuton und shakuton abschließen könnenErnie1992 12:27, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sehr gutErnie1992 12:40, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) jonny hier ist der Name des Shakuton Jutsus. Shakuton: Kajōsatsu. und hier Bakuton. Bakuton: Jiraiken.DarkPain14 12:47, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sag mal johnny, die sache mit deidara und bakuton, stand das so in den raws, adss er sagte, mal sehen was besser ist, mein bakuton oder dein jinton?Ernie1992 12:49, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey jonny wollte gerade das Shakuton Jutsu verschieben, hab mich aber ausversehen verschrieben Upps.. kanns aber nicht wieder rückgängig machen(irgentwas mit begrenzte verschiebung oder so).DarkPain14 12:52, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) muss kishi sowas machen? erst als hiden eintragen un dann doch kekkei genkai, oder vll ist bakuton gar kein kekkei genkai sondern nur die oberbezeichnung für die explosiven jutsu^^,Ernie1992 12:54, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Fragen wo kommt der Name von Hakus clan schon früher im Manga vor und wo wird gesagt das deidara Bakuton eisetzt? --Revan55 14:03, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :im Deutschen Manga kommt der Name bei Hakus rüchblände nicht vor und bei Deidara war vieleicht nicht das kekkei genkai gemeint sonderen einfach seine Explosionen mit seinem Lehm. --Revan55 14:22, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) können wir bei Bakuton endlich schreiben, dass Deidara es auch beherrscht?DarkPain14 14:39, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) johnny stand im aktuellen kapitel nicht, dass bakuton das kekkei genaki von gari ist?Ernie1992 14:44, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ist jetzt Bakuton ein Element oder nicht.Ich bin völlig durcheinander (typisch Kishi immer eine Überraschung parat).XD.DarkPain14 14:57, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sach ma fallen die nen paar gute non-elementare nin-jutsu ein?Ernie1992 15:00, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k hab bei Bakuton jetzt geschrieben, dass Deidara es beherrscht.DarkPain14 15:02, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) haha, eig meinte ich nich welche di ewir schon kennen, im prinzip anregung für mich für meine story, da brauch ich welche aber normale ninjutsu zu finden ist wesentlich schwerer als elemntarjutsus^^Ernie1992 15:08, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k pass auf.Meine einzige schwäche sind diese japanischen buchstaben.Wird das ū uu geschrieben wenn ja dann ist mein Problem gelöst.Hey ich war gerade auf Narutopedia (japanisch) und hab bemerkt, dass bei uns einpaar Jutsus fehlen (hey es ist nicht verboten nach zu gucken was uns fehlt oder)?Schau mal hier (es ist kein Diebstahl solange wir nicht die Beschreibung benutzen oder?) siehe bei Jutsus auf der Seite.DarkPain14 15:33, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sorry hier http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Regiment%27s_Battle_Begins!! Bijuu Rasengan dieses neue Rasengan das Naruto lernt (Kapitel 520) ist das jetzt ein neues Jutsu.Wenn ja muss doch noch Artikel darüber erstellt werden oder?Ich glaub es heißt Bijuu Rasengan (oh was für ein Wunder).DarkPain14 15:39, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) zu Punkt eins o.k zu Punkt zwei: wenn du willst kann ich dir mit dem erstellen helfen.Hab sowieso viel Freizeit (zu viel).DarkPain14 15:53, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) frage an Experten Hakke Kūhekishō= Hakke Kuuhekishou oder?DarkPain14 15:58, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß was du meinst, obwohl ich so unerfahren bin arbeite ich in sieben Wikis (lol) zu dem Jutsu Namen ist es richtig?DarkPain14 16:04, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was habe ich beim einfügen des bildes von samehada falsch gemacht?TheEmU 08:02, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich meine das bild namens kisamehada, da es entfernt wurde und wieder neu von dir eingfügt wurde?TheEmU 08:21, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok....alles klarTheEmU 08:30, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bakutons entstehung ich glaub Bakuton entsteht durch Doton(bestimmt) und Raiton(ist als einziger noch übrig).Oder es ist wie viele sagen ein Nebenelement(wie Enton).Also was denkst du was das ist?DarkPain14 11:15, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Land der Schlüssel sollte man ein Artikel darüber schreiben?Es gibt nur wenig Infos darüber.Ausser dem ist es ein Filler-Land.Was meinst du?DarkPain14 19:10, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Yamato Hey Johnny müsste nicht der Abschnitt Suche nach Kabuto und der Wiederaufbau gespoilert werden? pain88 02:19, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sorry mein Fehler hab bei Versionunterschied nachgeguckt und hab nicht mitgekriegt, dass du es schon bearbeitet hast.DarkPain14 13:26, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) vom anderen Narutopedia übernommen hey jonny Folge 163 (Shippuuden) wurde vom anderen Pedia übernommen. DarkPain14 18:05, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) habs gerade gelöscht.Ich glaub das war Ruffy2468.Sollte man im sagen, das das eingentlich verboten ist?DarkPain14 18:18, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) keine sorge ich pass schon auf.Ich schau ab und zu beim anderen Pedia nach, um zu sehen ob alles gleich ist.Und das andere hatte es schon länger als wir.Man könnte schon sagen, dass ich hier der spezialist beim vergleich mit anderen Wikis bin(Ich vergleich unser Wiki mit den anderen beiden Wikis).:D.DarkPain14 18:32, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi johnny die Folge 162 (Shippuuden) ist ebenso von der anderen Pedia übernommen worden.pain88 21:40, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) juubi hey johny ich habe mir die alten kapitel mal wieder durchgelesen und eine kleine änderung bei juubi gemacht, ist das so in ordnung oder sollte ich doch lieber tobi statt madara schreiben Sasuke 94 02:17, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 6.tes Special Ich hatte per Zufall gestern was davon gehört und heute es auf Youtube entdeckt hier ein link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwbbgsGkilQ--Icis Leibgarde 12:01, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Für ein Fanmade oder ein AMV ist es einen Tick zu gut gemacht (zeichenstil, animation, Kabuto und Tobi..etc) und wird zu häufig immer und imme wieder in Youtube hochgeladen. Wie schon gesagt ich hatte schon gestern Infos gehört dass es raus rausgekommen sein soll, da waren jedoch nur einzelne Bilder zu sehen wie (sprich rein internet oder als Zusatz zu irgendwas) oder wieso es gemacht wurde kann ich leider nicht sagen.--Icis Leibgarde 12:12, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sharingan bild^^ ja das bild von dem sharingan ist sasukes permamentes sharingan des wegen hab ich es hochgeladen^^ RE: Hakan44 ich hab Revan gebeten ihn zu sperren wegen den vielen Beleidigungen (nicht nur auf seine Dissiseite).Hab jetzt aber auf Hakan44s Dissiseite dein Kommentar löschen und weis jetzt nicht, ob das richtig war, was ich getan hab.Deine persönliche Meinung wäre für mich jetzt sehr hilfreich (immerhin hat er dich beleidigt)DarkPain14 14:53, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Steckbrief hey jonny Benutzerin Leya Uzumaki wollte in ihren Steckbrief zwei Bilder einfügen.Wollte ihr helfen aber krieg das auch nicht hin (ich glaub ihr Steckbrief ist zu groß).Kannst du das machen die beiden Bilder sind schon hochgeladen (zwei selbst gezeichnete Bilder).DarkPain14 16:18, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Manga und Artbooks gehören die Artbooks eigentlich zum Manga?DarkPain14 17:03, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitungsleiste ich hab hier eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Bearbeitungsleiste zu erweitern (ist sehr hilfreich beim bearbeiten). Dachte mir, dass es dir sehr nützlich sein könnte, da du hier am meisten Artikel bearbeiten musst.GrußDarkPain14 ---- dann sind hier einpaar Fehler.DarkPain14 20:44, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Konoha Charaktere "die Shinobi aus Konoha" da steht z.B stehen hier Choijis Mutter, Hinatas Mutter, Shikamarus Mutter, Oyone. Also ich glaub nicht, dass das alles Shinobi sind.DarkPain14 20:51, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie findest du die Bearbeitunsleite?DarkPain14 11:30, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage meinE Forumseite funktioniert nicht mehr, ich drücke auf seite speichern aber mach er nicht 19:23, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ninja-Registriernummer Ich habe kürzlich während der Bearbeitung des Gai-Artikels durch die Schriften geblättert und da hab ich was entdeckt: fast alle ninja haben eine ID. Das schreit eigentlich danach, die in die Infobox zu tun, wir haben ja auch Blutgruppe etc. drin. Mein Plan ist jetzt, dass wir das in den Infoboxen in die Beruf-Sektion schreiben, gleich als erstes, also über dem Rang. An den Boxen kann man aber so leicht nichts verändern, könntest du mir kurz erläutern wie man eine zusätzliche Kategorie in die Box einfügt, den Rest erledige ich dann über die Tage selbst (hab nämlich deine Box gesehen, die ist ja ziemlich verändert, deswegen gehe ich mal davon aus du weißt wie das geht...). --DasallmächtigeJ 01:31, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hab mir jetzt mal die Vorlagen zu den Boxen angeschaut, kann es sein das nur Admins was an dem Code verändern können? Wenn ja sag mir mal kurz Bescheid, dann frag ich einen von denen.--DasallmächtigeJ 01:35, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt mal Revan gefragt ob er das machen kann und DarkPain hat mir angeboten mir dabei zu helfen, also selbst wenn wir alle Boxen im gesamten Wiki ändern müssen dürfte das relativ schnell gehen, wir müssen ja nur eine Zeile einfügen.--DasallmächtigeJ 13:59, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tipp von Pro kannst du mir sagen, wie ich änderungen von anderen Benutzern (vor allen von unangemeldeten Benutzern) wieder rückgängig machen kann? Gibs da so ein Button (wenn ja kannst du mir sagen, wo der ist)? Wäre sehr hilfreich.Danke.DarkPain14 13:44, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) jetzt weiß ich warum ich das nicht konnte. Das mit den Versionen ist nur beim Monobook erhältlich. Ich benutz den neuen Look (wegen den neuen Tools). Also entweder ich benutz den Monobook oder ich such eine andere möglichkeit. Vielen dank.DarkPain14 14:22, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Episodenbox wie wärs, wenn man bei den Episodenboxen auch die englischen Namen schreiben würde? Wenns geht würde ich das machen (dauert nur einpaar tage).DarkPain14 21:48, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok. Hast du Avatars Vorschlag auf der Dissiseite der Hauptseite gesehen?DarkPain14 10:58, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dürfen wir jetzt zwei Stimmen abegeben oder nicht?DarkPain14 11:35, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich bei den Charakteren die Bedeutungen ihrer Namen hinschreiben würde? Wie bei Sakura.DarkPain14 11:46, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab ich ein Fehler gemacht?DarkPain14 12:16, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) man ich Idiot such überall nach Namen, obwohl die hier schon aufgelistet sind. Naja momentan mach ich was anderes mir ist auf gefallen das die '''Namen der Charaktere nicht aufgedruckt sind wie ich es jetzt mache' (ich glaub das ist wichtiger oder auch nicht)=D.DarkPain14 12:23, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) vielen dank. Oh man du hast 10.999 bearbeitungen. Komm noch eins schaffst du noch =D.DarkPain14 12:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!!!!!!! Ach hast du schon mitgekriegt wir dürfen zwei Stimmen abgeben.DarkPain14 12:36, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hi Johnny, ich hab vor Kurzem Death Note durchgeguckt und wollt dich nur mal fragen, ob du auch so begeistert bist wie ich. Ich fand den Anime/Manga extrem super. Bleach ist ja auch eins deiner Lieblingsmanga und findest du Bleach besser oder Death Note, weil ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, was jetzt bei mir auf den zweiten und dritten Platz soll. Und noch was: Ich bin Kira!!!^^°Aizen° 18:25, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich find schade, dass die das Ende von Death Note im Anime total verändert haben. Es war aber trotzdem sehr episch. Und wenn dieses Gantz noch besser als Bleach sein soll, dann muss ich mir das mal anschauen^^°Aizen° 20:13, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja, dass das Ende von Death Note im Anime verändert wurde, habe ich ja auch oben gemeint. Also, ich hab ein paar Kapitel von GantZ überflogen und find Bleach doch bedeutend besser. Dieser Manga bzw. Anime ist nichts für mich, viel zu eklig